True Colors of Life
by crayziexanime
Summary: Ichigo sees Orihime in a playground. [IchigoxOrihime]


**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Bleach? Nah…**

**A/N**: Wow…my first Bleach fanfic….I just love this pairing to tears!

Chapter 1

Orihime sat on the last one of the six swings. It was a special swing…at least, to her it was. Every Friday after school, she would secretly come to this swing, spending some quiet time to herself. Not even her best friend Tatsuki knew about this.

This was the only time she could have the playground to herself, and it was nice and calm.

Orihime closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh air, than breathed out slowly, releasing air out of her mouth. This brought back memories…

"Oi, Inoue!"

Her eyes flung open when she heard an abrupt voice call out to her. She looked around to see who it was and spotted something orange in the distance.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime raised her brows a bit.

Ichigo was walking towards the girl. And before she knew it, he was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here…alone?" he asked while looking down at her.

"I…I…um.." Orihime knew she always did this when she was around him. "Why are you here Kurosaki-kun?" she finished off rather quickly.

"Just noticed you when I was walking by. Mind if I take a seat too?"

"S..sure! Go ahead!"

Orihime watched Ichigo take the swing next to her from the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself when she noticed that he still had his usual not-so-happy face on. Orihime remembered when she first saw Ichigo with that expression. She thought he was always mad or something, but no…that wasn't it….no matter how he felt, that was the face he kept on.

"I didn't know you liked to come to the playground….do you come here often?"

"Huh? Oh um…just once a week…" she replied quietly. It was embarrassing telling this to him. He probably thought she was childish now.

It was odd for Ichigo to see Orihime not hanging out with Tatsuki. They seemed like paper and glue at school.

"Uh…isn't Mr. Kurosaki going to get mad if you go home late?"

"Nah, he could care less…" But Ichigo knew the first thing he entered the house, a fist would come flying at his face. Not that his dad would get seriously get mad at him.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun, please don't tell Tatsuki-chan about this….you know, about me coming here…."

Ichigo looked to his side to face Orihime. "Ugh, sure."

There was a deep silence for a while. Nothing could be heard.

"I used to come here to play often as a child with my brother..." Orihime started out softly. She just had this urge to tell about the reason why she came to this place. She trusted Ichigo that he wouldn't tell a soul about it to anyone.

"I remember when I hurt my knee when I was sliding down that yellow slide over there, and my brother had to bandage me. But I didn't cry…I was too happy that my knee didn't hurt all that much…I also remember when my brother had a hard time taking me home because I wanted to play out here longer…" Orihime laughed to herself thinking about when she was younger. She turned her head slightly towards Ichigo, and found him listening to her. "Sorry if I'm boring you Kurosaki-kun…"

"No…not at all." He replied gently. More gentle than he wanted it to sound.

Orihime smiled and looked down at her laps, grabbing both of the chains of the swing that was by her sides. "And the thing I remember most of all is this swing I'm sitting on….I would always pick this one for some reason. The first time when my brother pushed me from behind, I felt scared because I couldn't see him, but I learned to enjoy it. Probably because I knew he was there…that he would always be there pushing me…"

She once again looked at Ichigo. "Funny how I remember the tiniest things, huh?"

Ichigo stood up from his swing and walked up behind Orihime. He grabbed the chains firmly, one in each hand, pulling her back a bit.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she was a bit startled.

"Don't fall off." Before Orihime could get a chance to speak, Ichigo had let go her swing, pushing her forwards. She grabbed onto the chains tighter before she would loosely fall off.

"Wh-what are you doing Kurosaki-kun!"

The swing had come back to Ichigo, so he pushed her back a little harder this time.

Orihime let out a small squeal. It had been so long that she had been pushed on a swing, and it felt weird. How she missed her brother pushing her, and this was the exact feeling…except…this was Ichigo…

The sun was starting to set, and the skies were turning bright orange. Orihime had spent more time here than usual, but it was worth it,

As Ichigo pushed Orihime, her long hair brushed against his face gently, and that's when he noticed it…

Her hair……smelled like strawberries…

"_Inoue and….strawberries…they seems to fit_…"

Ichigo then realized something else.

The meaning of his name….

**A/N:** Hope you all knew what the ending was supposed to mean….well, I'm not thinking of turning this into a one shot…so expect more chapters from me! Reviews are appreciated…


End file.
